1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to chain pipe wrenches and more specifically it relates to a chain pliers. The chain pliers will pull a chain tight so that the hands are free to do chain repair after the tool is clamped in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous chain pipe wrenches have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 612,525 to Miller; 1,364,214 to Steward; 2,547,748 to Freer; 2,932,226 to Seppola; 3,192,804 to Petersen et al. and 4,477,937 to Costello all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.